Una separacion trae algo mejor
by paz ds xzb
Summary: No me arrepiento de haberme divorciado de aquel maldito que me traiciono con mi mejor amiga, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho jamás, me hubiera conocido con aquel sexy abogado que paso de ser un gran amigo a el padre de mis hijos.


Acababa de separarme de mi marido, ese desgraciado me engañaba con una de mis mejores amigas, maldito, eso jamás se lo perdonare.

Lo único que quiero en este momento es divorciarme de ese idiota para poder vivir mi vida tranquila, mientras él se acostaba con esa perra lejos de mi vista y de mi vida.

Me dirigí al primer consultorio de abogados que vi, entre a la oficina y le conté a la secretaria mi situación. Rápidamente saco un pequeño papelito que me indicaba a qué hora debía venir para hablar con el abogado que me representaría.

"_Viernes 17 a las 13:50"_

Esa semana espere ansiosa por ver al abogado y que me de una solución, mientras tanto, me hospedaba en la casa de mi hermano mayor, donde finalmente había nacido mi sobrino! Lo que me hacia olvidar un poco la traición de ese maldito.

Ese viernes camine rápidamente hacia la oficina de abogados, esperando mi turno para ser atendida. Escucho como dicen mi nombre, me acerco a la puerta y un hombre que estaba acomodando unos papeles me indica que pasara. Al entrar cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté en una de las sillas que estaban en frente de su escritorio.

Le explique la situación, pero tenía que admitir que me llamaba mucho la atención el color de su pelo, pero al parecer a él no le importaba, seguramente ya estaba acostumbrado. Él solo me explico las posibilidades que podría ver si llevaba a cabo este proceso; una opción era que mi "marido" aceptara el divorcio sin ningún problema, nos repartiríamos los bienes y listo. Otra, era que mi "marido" se negara a firmar los papeles de divorcio o intentara quedarse con los bienes que me pertenecían.

Sea lo que sea estoy segura de lo que haré, solo espero que ese hombre acepte el divorcio. Para mi desgracia, el maldito se negó a firmar los papeles, y según lo que Hayato me explico, lo único que puedo hacer es presionarlo para que acepte el divorcio y esperar…

Esperar…_**Tuve que esperar dos años a que el maldito firmara los papeles!**_

No le quedaba opción, aquella mujer que alguna fue mi amiga ahora estaba esperando un hijo de él; y ahora estaba siendo presionado por todo el mundo para divorciarse de mi y empezar una nueva vida con su nueva familia.

Estaba demasiado feliz ese día! Finalmente puedo empezar de cero.

-Gracias por todo Hayato-le agradecí cordialmente, aunque la verdad, prácticamente éramos amigos, ya que más de una vez fue él el que estaba a mi lado cuando tanto mi corazón y mi fuerza se desvanecían por culpa de esos dos idiotas.

Para celebrar fuimos a un restaurante a almorzar. Reí levemente "_esto parece una cita_" comente en un momento y provoco que el abogado se sonrojara. Era divertirlo hacerlo sonrojar, demostraba que no era tan cascarrabias cuando se sonrojaba.

Termino el almuerzo un poco tarde, por el hecho de que nos entretuvimos con uno de los espectáculos del restaurante; dos hombres que cantaban serenata y una mujer que bailaba la música que interpretaban. Era fascinante como aquella mujer se desplazaba y escuchar aquellas voces era algo realmente fascinante.

Me acompaño a mi vieja casa, a la que vivía con mi ex esposo cuando vivíamos juntos.

-Es una lástima que vendas esta casa-me dice al entrar sirviéndole una pequeña taza de café.

-Lo sé, pero la intención de comprar una casa tan grande era para tener muchos niño- comente mientras servía mi taza-Y no vale la pena tener una casa tan grande si va a estar vacía.

Explico y escucho como se para del asiento, tal vez va al baño?; de repente siento como algo me abraza por la espalda, volteo un poco mi cabeza para ver que era. Me sonrojo al ver al chico sonriéndome.

-Hayato?-"_me gustas_", me susurra al oído y yo solo tiendo al mirarlo aun mas sonrojada-Q-que?

-Me gustas-dice mas fuerte mientras le daba pequeños besitos a mi cuello.

Finalmente me decidí por no vender la casa, ya que al poco tiempo hubo una pequeña niña de ojos verdes que jugaba por todo el jardín y corría a abrazar a su padre cuando llegaba de trabajar. Ahora espero a mi segundo hijo que no para de pedirme que lo alimentara con cosas dulces. Yo no quiero moverme de mi sofá…mejor le pediré a Hayato que continúe cumpliéndome todos mis antojos, después de todo…es mi esposo.

**Buenos días! Este fic me lo pidieron asique aquí esta, espero te guste!**

**Agradezco a Mei-chan por la idea de Gokudera abogado!**

**Este es el primer fic románico de Gokudera Xd**

**Por cierto, esta historia esta obviamente basado en el Gokudera de los 25 años, para mi es más lindo, PERO NO ME MATEN!**

**Mi corazón le pertenece a Hibari así que Fans de Gokudera quédense tranquilas…ahora…a las fans de Hibari… Lo tocan y las morderé hasta la muerte!**

**En fin, espero le haya gustado! Ciao!**


End file.
